This invention relates to the automatic configuration of a computer. Specifically, this invention describes a method and apparatus for automatically installing and configuring software on a computer.
The increasing use of computers in collecting and distributing information has revealed various problems with the typical collection and distribution channels. For example, one current software distribution system enables the software vendor to provide a number of users with software over a network. The system also enables the vendor to update and maintain the software at the request of the users and to enable the users to acquire software at the users"" requests from different software vendors over the network. However, such a system only provides software and related services at the request of the user, without considering the user""s requirements or preferences. As a result, the system is not optimized for the user""s specific needs and/or preferences.
Normally, computer systems are shipped to users without any bundled software. When computer manufacturers want to add software packages to increase a system""s perceived end-user value, increased configuration time and expense is created as each additional software package must be installed and tested during the assembly process of the system. To save time, a manufacturer might pre-configure such components of a system such as the hard disk drive. However, the manufacturer must be concerned with inventory costs and wasted configuration time if a change is necessary in the installed software.
One type of software that may be bundled with the system may be software for presenting information of interest to the user. This information of interest to the user is currently provided to the user in the form of advertisements displayed on the computer monitor after the operating system has been booted up and is operational. Such information or advertisements are typically provided to the user arbitrarily post boot or displayed on the monitor when the system is idle. Thus, during the boot process, no such information or advertisements are displayed to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need in the technology for a method and apparatus for automatically installing and configuring software on a computer that may allow information to be displayed during the boot process in addition to other times.
The invention describes a method including copying a first application from a first non-volatile memory to a second non-volatile memory and setting the first application to be a start-up application. The method further includes booting-up an operating system and executing the first application. The method also includes determining if a suitable connection exists, determining if a needed bandwidth of the suitable connection is available, and downloading a second application if the suitable connection exists and the needed bandwidth of the suitable connection is available. The method then includes executing the second application. An apparatus for performing the method is also described.